languagethroughtheatrefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Week 4: Rap Drill
Blackalicious, “Green Light” from Blazing Arrow (2002) Take note of the diphthong [ɐɪ]: "Nowhere Fast" (Scratched by Chief Xcel): Now you, who ever you are, as you're listening to what I'm going to say, will probably not want to believe what I'm going to tell you. And there isn't any way in which I can make you believe; I can only state the facts as they are and hope that you will really believe me. of Gab Hey yester-day you were supposed to meet me now I got to testify I waited hours for you guess that all was just a lie Figured you stepped inside soon enough you said good bye "Peace Out! I'm gone and won't be back!" I head your echo cry Oh how the seconds fly left without a second try I check and try to recollect how I just let you die And now I wallow in these severed ties Of Yesterday voice of Gab Of yester-day girl your really gone I guess that's how it just should be I had big plans for us today but now you're history Today's a mystery you took pieces I miss of me I keep on diggin deep tryin to find that kid in me We had some really good discussions back then didn't we? Befriended me but now we don't speak like we're enemies And all I got is memories Of yesterday voice of Gab But Yester-day memories are priceless and I'm really glad you left em There etched inside I take a ride when driftin through the spectrum It's just at times I dwell and dwell and then I have to catch up To now while back in time it ceased to march it just kept on I want you back I want you back when it was here I slept on What I appreciate a little more now as a blessing Now I'm complaining and regretting About yesterday voice And I'm just goin nowhere fast woman's voice (repeat 2X) I don't try to stay here I just fly away here Out of my oasis I am not complacent of Gab Your stuck in a flurry of illusions goin nowhere fast I am today I'm all that ever was and ever is and uh It is an honor, don't become a mental prisoner Just listen to the now and keep your mind from driftin off I am the mission, the position of this instance uh New opportunity to get the love your wishin for To kick the door in to look for your ambitions, what? You can move on out to elevate your existence up Today voice I'm just today, I'm just the way I am I am ever single day I am I'm February, April, March and even May I am I'm only what you make me hope I'm what you pray I am Today I am, I'm never really far away I am You better scope me like the hunter does the prey I am You play "I am" out in the picture yes today I am I'm everything your memory say I am Today voice of Gab So seize me, I'm here to serve you if you serve me back It's easy, but difficult that's time alone squeeze me From beaming your feet when your all your actions turn to banking An inkling, a hint, I'm moving faster than your blinking So treat to just a slice of heaven why you cheat me? Deceive me and now I'm hell inside these thoughts that link me To flesh the soul it's bound to I was truly made to be free Today voice Instead I'm going nowhere fast (repeat 2X) (scratched by chief Xcel): I'm only saying this to show how all around man or beast sleep away there gift of time and never know the beauty of a good life below I'm bout to change the way I'm livin homey I'm eatin vegan, no ham or baloney I'm startin off my day with yoga stretches I'm bout to master self to study lessons I'm swearin off the weed and alcohol I won't be affected by doubts at all The sky's the limit, watch I'm bout to ball I'm spendin every single dollar wisely I'm writin songs that's bumpin like the Eisleys I'll have the answers you can all confide in me Nothin the day could bring that will surprise me I'm buildin to the fullest every minute I'm through talkin the talk, I'm bout to live it Ain't even started yet, I'm at the finish line Man I can't wait until it's here I'm sayin Oh what, you haitin? What, you think I'm playin? You think I ain't just go ahead and watch me I'll use the lessons yesterday has taught me I'm countin hours, minutes even seconds Man I can't even sleep, I'll build my Heaven Oh what, it here? Oh, oh what, it's what? Don't even trip, just give me one more day It's really gonna be on tomorrow (repeat to end) Your stuck in a flurry of illusions goin nowhere fast 3X Sample: There we are. All finished. And you don't know how much I appreciate your pardon. Watch out blazing arrow Do it just how you talk it Nigga rolled in and walk it Stick a toe in the water Don't falter, go on and fall in Tell me, do you know your calling? Yo, what your mission is fella? I caught this vision when I met a fortune teller In New Orleans French Quarter on the bus bench an arbitrary corner Sorta scary looking elder woman showed up outta nowhere She stared into my eyes and said "Sure as eyes green You were conceived and walk the earth Spit that heat, purifying I believe. So are you ready for your cleansin? Cause this is only the beginning."